Hot French Guys
by wicked4rent
Summary: this is really about Mimi and Rogers kids. it is my first fanfiction story so I can't garuntee it will be really good
1. The Introduction

**This is my fist Fanfiction so please be nice, but I still want constructive criticism. I am pretty happy with this story; so enjoy! Btw: this one is in Ava's pov. It might change throughout the story though**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, no matter how badly I wish.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Most fantasies start with a sweet beginning like "once upon a Time," but my fantasy started with everything but a sweet start.

My name is Ava Baker. I grew up in a small house on the border of Connecticut that was filled to the brim with chaos, anger, fighting, and depression. All my life my mother was sick, so my sisters, Dana and Lacey, and I would mainly be under the watchful eye of our mother's boyfriend, Roger. My sisters remember our dad the most, since they're older. He walked out on us soon after I was born. I don't care much that dad walked out, that's his problem, but for as long as I can remember mom's boyfriend has always been like our step in father. We love him. He is really sweet and funny, and he seems to know everything.

Unfortunately our lives were put on hold when mom got really sick the summer before sixth grade. Dana, Lacey, and I had to be shipped away for school. Lucky for Dana she had been accepted to a collage in Colorado so she got to come home every now and then.

Meanwhile Lacey and I went to Dlareme Boarding School in France. Don't get me wrong, France is amazing, but I had been hoping to see mom and Roger more then nine times through middle school. They didn't even come to graduation!

Lucky thing for me too, while Lacey and I were walking to our gate at the airport this adorable guy walked up to me and took my hand. I got lost in a daydream of me and him. I could just imagine it: I'm lying on the beach; my brown ringlets are blowing softly in the wind behind my shoulders as my green eyes reflect the ocean. Then from the water, he walked out, shaking the water out of his dirty blonde hair. He lifted his arms to wipe away the saltiness from his and his muscles flexed showing truly amazing biceps. Just then he spoke and brought me back from Fantasy Land. "Cheri'," he said with a strong yet gorgeous French accent. "Call me anytime." He kissed my hand and placed a card with something scribbled on it. I wanted to melt in his arms until Lacey grabbed my forearmed and shouted "Earth to Ava! We need to board the plane!" May mystery man smiled and walked away.

"So?" Lacey asked me midway through our flight there. "So what?" I put my book down and scanned my lap for the book mark. "So, you gonna call him?" Lacey had on her "he's so hot" smile. "Maybe," I replied "Why you askin'?" She glanced at me in a way that said "If you don't, I will!" I slowly patted her hand before whispering "honey, he asked me... not you!" she swiped her hand out from under as I giggled softly. "Well, why let a perfectly gorgeous guy pass you by? Gosh, Ava, sometimes you can be so stupid." "HEY!" I retorted quickly and with unexpected anger. "I never said I wasn't going to call him." "You mean you will? Oh well." Lacey got sad but quickly perked up. "Well I might call. I'm not sure yet." I bit my nail but decided it wasn't worth tearing since I had just gotten them done.

**that's the end of the first chapter. btw; i got the name Ava by wicked4rentfriend**


	2. The Begining

**This is chapter two, enjoy!**

**xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx-xx**

**[Lacey's pov.**

"WOW!" I said to Ava as she walked out into the hall in her burgundy cap and gown. I had already been four years. "What?" she turned around to examine herself. "You're so grown up, plus I have something to tell you." "Oh, Lacey, do you have to say that? Anyway what do you want to tell me?" Ava picked up her bag and started down the hall. "Well..." I began but decided not to tell. "Never mind, you'll find out tonight." "Um... okay." Ava wrinkled her nose in confusion. It made her look more grown up. She always did that when she was younger.

The drive to the airport was chatty but as soon as we reached the airport and uneasy silence came among us. "Hey do you remember that guy that we met here? What, like four years ago? He was so cute!" Ava spoke enthusiastically to try to lighten up the mood. I had, had a lot on my mind so I didn't return the enthusiasm." "Oh, yeah, he was cute." I turned to look away from my jumpy sister. The plane ride home was very quiet.

By the time we got home it was dinner time. "Hello? We're home!" Ava spoke loudly enough to be heard. Immediately Dana came running in and poured over Ava. "Good, you're both here. Now I can tell everyone." I smiled widely as Dana practically ran to her chair. She stood there for a minute until her boyfriend, Tom, stood up too. Tom began to speak "Everyone, Dana and I have an announcement." his voice was shaky but Dana cut in and blurted out "Tom and I are getting married!" She shrunk back into her chair and kissed Tom. As soon as she kissed him the whole table was in aw. That didn't last long. Soon after Roger began to ask questions about everything possible, thus causing the whole table to turn to madness.

**[Ava's pov.**

It took a year to plan the wedding but the day finally came. "Dana and Tom look so cute together." I  
thought to myself. I looked away for a second and then turned back to the newly weds making out. "You two are really ready for that honeymoon, aren't you?" I said putting my hand on Dana's shoulder causing her to jump a little. "Yes we are! Aren't we babe?" Dana leaned over and pulled Tom into a kiss. "Hey save it! Roger wants to dine with you." She smacked my arm irritated and huffed "Fine, but there is someone who is dying to see you." I stood there confused until Lacey and Dana basically picked me up and dragged me outside, where someone was standing.

From the back he looked familiar but I couldn't tell. He turned around. The sight of his face made me gasp at a very awkward volume. "We never truly introduced ourselves." He glided forward and took my hand just as I had remembered him doing at the airport. "My name is Logan. Logan Beauamour." A kiss was placed on my hand before he continued. "It's a pleasure, and you are?" I stared into his blue eyes and stuttered "I'm A-Ava. Ava B-Baker."

My sisters both giggled at how stupid I sounded but then decided to leave us alone. Curious to know I asked "How are you here? I mean how did you find me?" I wrinkled my nose. He gave my nose a quick stroke before answering the question "Your sisters thought that you were going to call and when you didn't they did. They said that they didn't want you to lose me or me to lose you." "Oh." That was the only thing that seemed to be able to come out of my mouth. We spent the rest of the night together.

When we finally got back to my house I said good night and started to turn towards to door. He quickly swooped in and turned me around so I was facing him. Without giving a second for me to see what he was doing he pulled me into a kiss. A very passionate kiss at that. It felt so great to have him holding me in his arms. He pulled away and said "Sleep tight, my jolie'. Until next time," I closed the door behind me and melted down it with my eyes shut and began to analyze what had just happened.

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to see my sisters staring at me laughing uncontrollably. "Did you have a good time?" Dana spat the words out through her laughter. "That was one hell of a kiss!" Lacey added. "Well it's not like you guys don't kiss your fiancés and or husbands." I stared at Lacey. "What?!" Lacey hissed "How did you find out about me and John?" "Dana," My polished finger gleamed in the dim light as I pointed to me eldest sister. "Dana!" Lacey screamed and slapped her. She began to yell at her, when I said "Well I'm off. You two have fun." I skipped away humming cause both of my Dana and Lacey to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.

**I will probably post the next chapter tomorrow or sometime real soon.**


	3. Weddings

**This is the last chapter, I hope you all like it!**

**I don't own anything**

[Ava's pov

Two years after telling the family her good news Lacey finally had her wedding. For those two years Logan and I got to be really close. Lacey's wedding was fun. Logan and I were dancing and laughing when he pulled me away. We walked for a while until we got a little rose garden. There was a little clearing in the middle. In the center of the clearing was a chair. Just one. "Sit." Logan gestured to the chair so I sat. He knelt down on one knee. I gasped. "No, no, just because both of your sisters got engaged at weddings that doesn't mean... no, not know. I want to show you something." Relief flooded over me. "Okay, what?" He pulled out a rose from a bush. "This rose will give you anything you want." He held it out. "Well?" he wrinkled his nose imitating my look. "Well, what?" I reached out to touch the petals but he pulled away. "What do you want? Pick anything." I felt a little tug on my hand. I looked down to see Logan reaching out to me. I held his hand. "Anything?" "Yes." "Okay then, I want a kiss from you." A smile grew on his lips. He put his hand over the flower for a second then removed it to show a chocolate kiss with a tag the read "To my Amour Sice're love Logan." I giggled and whispered to him "A real one." He leaned up and gave me a small kiss on my cheek. He kissed his way down my neck across my arm and finally kissed me one last time on the palm of my hand. I then asked "What do you want?" He grinned and paused for a second before he began. He put his hand over the rose again but this time when he took it away there was nothing there. He looked up to me. "What?" My nose scrunched into its confused wrinkle. "Amour, tu es belle." I loved it when he spoke French. "Jet'aime." "I love you too but what do you want?" I was so confused. "You" "Me?" This really was not helping. "Yes, the thing I want most is to have you in my life forever." "What? I don't understand." he looked up to me. "Amour," The words slipped off of his tongue, "Vuex-tu m'epouser?" His eyes looked at me longingly as I took in a huge breath. "I love you so much, yes, yes of course!" Right then and there water droplets appeared on the flower. They came together until they were all in a clump. The water felt cold on my fingers but when I wiped it away a beautiful diamond ring lay there. It fit my finger perfectly. Logan stood up and leaned down to kiss me and I leaned up but right before our lips could meet he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to my feet. With both arms around my waist he pulled me close until we were kissing.

[Dana pov

We watched them from the window. Me, Lacey, Mom, and Roger. We all sat by the window and watched. "Aw, now they can get married!" I sang and jumped a little. "Logan and Ava are so cute!" Lacey added. They were kissing so passionately that they didn't realize when the rain started to drizzle down. "I feel weird." Lacey shot us an innocent look. "Why?" I lifted my shoulders in a sort of half-shrug. "Well..." Lacey began "We are sitting here watching our sister make out with her new fiancé'." "Good point." I turned away from the window and looked at the crowd. All of a sudden Roger ran out the door and screamed "Get your hands off of her!" We looked back to see that Logan had made his way down Ava's back and now had his fingers fully curled around her ass. Immediately after they heard Roger they broke apart but to our surprise Ava pulled Logan back and kissed him again. Roger opened his mouth to scream again when mom put her finger to his lips "Remember, we were like that once. Give her some space, she loves him and he loves her. She can take care of herself." Mom's tone seemed to soother Roger "Alright." He turned and kissed mom. The sound of heels coming up the stairs was our signal to get away from the window. We took our seats quickly and with amazing haste got the speeches started. Ava and Logan walked in just in time. As soon as everyone finished; the pair stood together and gave their speech. When they finished Ava began her announcement "Everyone Logan and I have an announcement." Logan's lips parted to continue but without thinking both Lacey and I stood up and blurted "Ava and Logan are engaged!" Ava stared at us in surprise and then wrinkled her nose. Everyone started talking so Ava ran over and grabbed us. "How the hell did you know?" Ava didn't look too happy anymore. "We were watching from the window. Sorry Av but when we saw you two leave we wanted to know what was going on." I admitted before Lacey could make up some silly story. Lacey added anyway "How was it we need details? Is he a good kisser? He looks good. How was it kissing him?" "Two words... DAMN GOOD!" Ava told us the whole story and ended it with "We are so in love with each other. I thought it was so romantic because he knows I love it when he speaks French and he proposed in French which made me love him more." "Aw!" Lacey and I melted. "I wish Tom was that romantic." "Me too." Lacey agreed with me. For the rest of the party we watched Ava and Logan. They looked so happy. It was so cute when they danced or laughed or kissed.

[Ava pov

"Well?" Logan kissed my hand. "Well what?" my nose wrinkled up as the words spilled into my ear. "I love it when you do that! Are you ready to start planning for the wedding?" "Oh, yes of course. I am so ready to plan and I am so ready to spend the rest of my life with you. My true love" He leaned over the bed and kissed my hand. He kissed up my arm, over my neck and to my lips. He then started at my feet and began to move up. I pulled away. "You know we aren't supposed to do that until we are married." I turned out the light and turned to my other side. Logan rolled over next to me and put his arm around my waist. He leaned over me and put his lips to my ear. He began to whisper "We can practice."

The End!!

**I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review please.**


End file.
